


Call me Doctor Flash（1）-战五渣斯基

by Tuki



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuki/pseuds/Tuki
Summary: http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_27e68ec





	Call me Doctor Flash（1）-战五渣斯基

**Author's Note:**

> http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_27e68ec

 

 

Call me Doctor Flash（1）-战五渣斯基

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

body{background-color:#f1f1f1;}  
.c1,.c1 a{color:#444;}  
.c2,.c2 a{color:#888;}  
.m-nav a:hover,  
.m-nav .clicked{color:#444;}  
.m-pager a:hover{color:#fff;}  
.c3,.c3 a{color:#666;}  
.c4,.c4 a{color:#444;}  
.c5,.c5 a,blockquote, .notes, .notes a, .notes a:hover{color:#444;}  
.g-head,  
.g-foot,  
.m-pager a,  
.m-goTopArea,  
.m-nav .about .aboutlayer{background:#dcdcdc;}  
.m-pager a:hover{background:#dcdcdc;}  
.m-search,.m-search input{background:#cacaca;}  
.m-post,.m-pager{border-color:#e7e7e7;}  
.notes .note{border-bottom-color:#e7e7e7;}  
.text img{max-width:100%;_width:100%;}

[战五渣斯基](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)  


  


 

 

[UAPP](http://1208951894.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)

 

[私信](http://www.lofter.com/message/1208951894)

 

[归档](http://1208951894.lofter.com/view)  
[RSS](http://1208951894.lofter.com/rss)

关于  
  
[](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)  
一只兔子。  
  
  


##  [Call me Doctor Flash（1）](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_27e2cc8)

响亮又烦人的咳嗽声在几里外都可以被听到，神奇小子正奋力将自己肺中的异物咳出。当他不像一个抽了几十年烟的烟鬼那样咳嗽时，他开始打喷嚏。他的鼻尖染上了如同玫瑰一样的艳红。由于他的病情严重，他的父亲——也就是蝙蝠侠，那个嫉恶如仇的黑暗骑士，命令他一周内不要出使任何任务，还要求他多喝橙汁，如果不照做的话，可能会造成严重的后果。罗宾也不想去知道这后果是什么，只能照做。好吧，没什么比威胁你去做某事的父爱更让人无语的了。

黑发男孩平躺在沙发上，尝试着使天花板看起来有趣，但是他失败了。没过多久他又开始咳嗽起来。如果咳嗽是电视上某个得奖比赛的话，罗宾将不仅可以赢得一辆免费的新车，还可以获得新西兰的一日游机会。

罗宾再次擦鼻涕的时候M'gann进到房里为他提供了另一杯新鲜的橙汁；如果罗宾再这么喝下去的话，他很有可能会获得从手中喷射橙汁的超能力。好吧，虽然这不是什么有用的超能力，但至少可以蒙蔽敌人。

罗宾继续躺在沙发上做着橙汁超能力的白日梦，感受着发烧折磨他的滋味却无能力为。他的队友不时进来看看他的情况，每个人，除了Kid Flash。他宣称Robin的病菌是某个邪恶博士派来攻击他的，他不想染上这种病毒。

所以当Aqualad建议Kid Flash留下照顾Robin而不是去参与老奶奶钱包被盗案这么简单的任务时他抱怨得就像网络愤青一样凶。过了一会儿，Kid Flash进到房间里，来确认Robin是不是把脑子也咳出来了。

Kid Flash走向Robin，嘴上带着口罩就好像他是一个牙医。在距离Robin有12英尺的时候，他停住了。右手还拿着一瓶消毒液。

“你就像个傻子”Robin说道。

“才不——，你病了，我只是来做个安全检查。”KF答道。就在这时Robin从沙发上爬起来并对着Kid Flash咳嗽起来，KF急速退后，Robin跟着他向前移动，虽然移动得没有他的神速力那么快。

“dude！我长得太帅了才不会得病！”KF大叫。

Robin笑了起来，“噢，对，毕竟你这么有魅力。啊帅哥请给我你的亲笔签名让我诚服吧~”脸上满是苍白和疲惫的少年依然打趣道。

“至少我不是那个生病的人！”KF尝试辩解。

Robin在墨镜下翻了个白眼，并张开嘴准备回击，但未及词语从口中说出就被咳嗽掩盖。当咳嗽继续时来临时他按住自己的胃，感觉身体里的胃酸随着咳嗽的加剧而强烈翻滚。KF关切地看着他的朋友。当咳嗽终于停止时，Robin做了个深呼吸，不过这仅仅是迎接喷嚏的前兆而已。

当Robin崩溃到重新陷入沙发的时候，Kid Flash尝试着朝着他的方向扔纸巾，但纸巾飘到离少年只差几厘米的位置停住了，Kid Flash发出一声抱怨并看着他迫切需要纸巾的朋友，把口罩重新戴好。

“好吧，Kid Flash，你可以做到的，跑到他面前把纸巾给他，然后在病毒传染给你之前迅速跑开就行了，好的，就这样。”Kid Flash尝试着说服自己。

Kid Flash跑到Robin面前，递给他纸巾，并用比平时追罪犯还快的速度跑开了。Robin用纸巾 **擤** 了鼻子，之后清清了嗓子。

“感谢你给的纸巾还有那极具戏剧性又搞笑的表演。”

Kid Flash交叉双臂。“我只是不想冒险。”

“得病确实不好受，但也不是你想象中的那么恐怖”Robin阐述道。

“你根本不明白！上次我得病的时候……”Kid Flash看向房内的其他地方，回忆着恐怖的经历。

“发生了什么？”Robin问道，好奇又担心地看着他。

“上次我得病的时候…我…”Kid Flash的喉咙变得干哑，面部变得严肃起来，一副被伤到的表情。Robin耐心地等待着，希望结果不要太糟。

“我失去了去 Red Lobster吃饭的机会！”（ Red Lobster：一家全球性海鲜餐馆连锁店） Kid Flash说完，一副要哭的样子。

Robin很想冲上去打Kid Flash，

[2014-10-03](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_27e2cc8)

[热度 4](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_27e2cc8)

评论

热度(4)

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](http://wacko-7.lofter.com/) [瓦壳](http://wacko-7.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) [一方原野](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://1145751219.lofter.com/) [项空月](http://1145751219.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](http://1145751219.lofter.com/) [项空月](http://1145751219.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[上一篇](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_27e68ec)

  
© [战五渣斯基](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)|Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


回到顶部

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp战五渣斯基'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'http://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();

 

$(document).ready(function () {  
$('.about').click(function(){  
$(this).toggleClass('clicked');  
$('.aboutlayer').toggle();  
return false;  
});  
$(window).scroll(function() {  
if($(window).scrollTop() >= $(window).height()) {  
$('#gtotop').css('visibility', 'visible');  
} else {  
$('#gtotop').css('visibility', 'hidden');  
}  
});  
});

 

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;


End file.
